


You might have to sing it to say it

by doctorcakeray



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, acapella!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorcakeray/pseuds/doctorcakeray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Teen Wolf fanfiction is of course the most appropriate response to watching Pitch Perfect.</p>
<p>Scott McCall starts college and maybe-sort-of-definitely gets in over his head when he lets his best friend convince him to join a campus a capella group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You might have to sing it to say it

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Askanceview on tumblr for plotting this out with me.

Scott is a freshman in college, and a total nerd, and somehow gets strong-armed by his best friend into joining one of the campus a capella groups.  The president of the group, Derek, is a bit controlling (okay, more than a bit), but he’s a good guy at heart, wherever it is that his heart is buried deep down inside of him.  He seems to be allergic to smiling, except for when it’s a show smile, and the face he makes when Stiles suggests they sing the Mario theme song somehow ends up plastered around campus next to a grumpy cat with the caption, “I had fun once and it was awful.”

Thank FSM for camera phones and student access to Photoshop.

Overall, things are great.  Scott is passing his classes, singing, and making friends.

It gets complicated, though, when he sort-of-maybe-definitely falls in love with one of the members of their rival a capella group.  Allison is this calm, composed girl, and you’d never expect strength of her clear, resonant voice just from looking at her in class as she quietly focused on the chalkboard, and few wisps of hair escaping from her clip to curl around her chin.

On the fourth day of fawning, as he pages through the doodles of Scott’s notebook, Stiles asks, “Do you and your feelings need to be alone with a carton of ice cream? Sheesh, ask her out already.”

Scott, of course, couldn’t possible do that.  Stiles is being ridiculous.

He actually talks to Allison the next week at an a capella mixer, and she’s so nice and his stomach feels a bit like it’s floating or maybe that’s his head or maybe it’s his everything.  He has some trouble remembering to breathe.

They’re the first group to sing that night, and Scott only solos for a few lines, but Allison’s watching him the whole song and Scott can feel a grin splitting his face.

Allison is next to go, following Jackson to the front of the room.  This is Jackson’s second year as president, though that’s mostly just appearances.  He may be holding the pitch pipe, but Lydia is the one running show.

Halfway through the song, Stiles leans over to whisper in Scott’s ear, “I’m surprised you haven’t fainted yet.” Scott elbows Stiles in the gut as discreetly as possible.

A few hours later, Scott is talking to Allison again (this has to be the best night of  _his life_ ) and doesn’t notice anyone is watching him.

“We should get that one,” Lydia says in hushed tones to Jackson as she taps her fingers on the rim of her cup.

Jackson smirks.  ”Are you talking about stealing?”

She takes a sip of her fruity pink drink, and then turns a perfect smile up to him.  ”It’ll be as easy as taking candy from a baby.”

Scott is hesitant when Lydia first approaches him, because this is Lydia and she’s a junior and he suspects that she could melt him with a look.

He’s more confused once Lydia actually starts talking to him.  First about nationals, then about member only socials and study sessions, finally saying she’s looking for a good duet partner for Allison.

Stiles is entirely unsurprised when Scott tells him.  Derek scowls, but that could mean any number of things.

However, Scott is extremely disappointed that he misses Stiles pitching a love song to Derek, who awkwardly can’t figure out if Stiles seriously wants the club to sing it or is trying to publicly serenade him.  Either way, Derek wants to kill him more than he usually does.

Erica, Boyd, and Isaac do their best to keep their amusement to themselves and avoid the wrath of Derek, but when they arrive to practice a week later to find the two of them making out onstage, maturity and self-preservation go out the window as they start laughing and hollering.

Derek does his level best to make the following practice the most irritating one of the entire semester, and succeeds, but everyone is still really smug.

Later, in their dorm room, Stiles recounts the entire story to Scott.

“I tried, like, eighty different songs.  I had to start singing Neon Trees  _Animal_  to get through to him.”

Scott snorts.  ”You?  Singing  _Animal_?  He might have kissed you just to shut you up.”

Stiles suddenly sits up to throw a well-aimed pillow at Scott’s head.

“He sang back,” Stiles says a moment later as he settles back down, quieter and smiling with an unfocused gaze.  Scott recognizes that look, it’s the same one he’s been wearing the last three weeks.

College is kind of great.


End file.
